


did you know

by sunflowersmile



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Multi, Pretty much canon compliant, Rogue One - Freeform, did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?, follows their story throughout the movie, it's their story of hope and resilience, switches perspectives, tears were shed in the writing of this fic, they are the spark that gave hope to the alliance, they still die but like you're even more attatched to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersmile/pseuds/sunflowersmile
Summary: did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?(hope, and a couple friends)
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & K-2SO & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	did you know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798602) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> so a.) I’ve seen the star wars movies, but I never really read any of the books, etc. so please forgive me for any errors!! (I just had a lot of feels and needed to get it out into writing after rewatching rogue one.   
> b.) I tried to stick close to what is given and stay true to the characters when revealing parts of their backstories (I also found some names and such from wookieepedia so I used some of the information from that to help bring the characters to life)  
> c.) some dialogue is taken directly from the movie, I added in other parts but for some scenes it felt more fitting to stick true to what was said  
> d.) (!!!) this work is inspired by the fic have you heard (which is wonderful and you need to read it right now if you haven't already) by peradi. this fic is about rogue one and doesn't really take place in the same world that was created by peradi, but i was definitely inspired by the way the story was told and how the force was interpreted. (also about the importance of a singular phrase and how it can shape a rebellion)

“Did you know?” he whispered into his daughter’s ear. “Did you know that stars can collapse, too?”

“Too?” the little girl asked, confused. She had not yet learned of the heartache of death, of how it tears a hole in your world when it reaches its grasp into your life.

Soon, it would reach the little girl, soon. Lah’mu would never be too far away and the dark-haired girl would never be able to outrun death.

_She was marked, and it would find her. She just had to make the time she had count._

“Yes, they are just like you and I. They can break and fall and cry and shatter into a million pieces.” The little girl was still confused, but she listened, because it was her Papa. He spoke and she listened; as the whole galaxy would, once.

But was that in the past? Or was it in the future?

Time can be a circle, like that.

Someday, one day, the galaxy would listen to Galen Erso’s words.

_did you know, did you know, did you know_

Galen Erso did not have a way with words, but when he spoke, others listened. Once, he was able to forge stories and tales of the creatures who lived in the galaxy, once, his little girl would listen to him with wide eyes as he spoke to her. Once, she would fall asleep in his arms as he spoke gently to her.

His voice was not that of a cold commander, but that of a father. When he spoke, he spoke for his stardust.

“But did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

“What?” the little girl asked, her eyes full of the reflection of the stars in the sky above them. Planets and stars and worlds and creatures that she wanted to explore, she wanted to meet and see and exist in. Someday, though. Not now.

Now, she was happy with where she lived, with her Mama and Papa and all her dolls. Now, she was content with stories and her imagination.

“Only a vast catalyst at the very center of the star can stop it from exploding, from destroying. Do you know why that matters, my stardust?”

The little girl did not. She also did not understand her Papa’s explanation of the star, and its falling apart, but she did not ask the question. He would explain, with his science words, and she would be calm, with the peace that someday she would be like him, that she would be filled with all this knowledge.

She shook her head, eyes wide as she listened to her father. Many times before, she had fallen asleep like this; her head against his chest, listening to his voice as he spoke about his projects, and work and many things that little Jyn did not understand. She would fall asleep listening to stars and plans and stories about the wide galaxy.

“This matters, stardust, it does. Because sometimes we have to be that reaction in the very core of each other. We have to have hope and love each other through it all. Because that is the only thing that can keep our galaxy from collapsing.”

The words he did not say ran through his mind.

_This matters, Jyn, because someday there will be a star, and someday a planet will be on the verge of dying. Someday, you will need to know how to stop a star from dying. How to stop that planet from dying._

_One day, my stardust._

Little Jyn Erso was already asleep, but Galen Erso still pressed his lips to her dark curls, murmuring, “Remember that, my stardust. Remember that.”

Humming a little to himself, Galen Erso asked one last question of his daughter, of the galaxy.

“Did you know, did you know. Did you know what happens when a star dies?”

* * *

What Jyn did not know then, was that the death of one star led to the birth of others. She would grow to learn that one must stop the collapse with a catalyst, sometimes forgetting that death could bring in a new age of hope.

* * *

Lyra Erso was a mother, a wife, and a fighter.

_Did you know that she would never die quietly? Did you know that she would never go down easily?_

_Did you know that she would not let her death be useless?_

She would fight, until her very last breath.

Going into it, she knew that it would not end well. Lyra had hope that she would be able to go hug her Jyn again, hold her close and whisper that they’d be alright. Whisper that they’d stay together no matter what.

(she would not get to tell Jyn that)

It had been a long fight against the Krennic, against the Imperial beliefs, against her husband. They believed in the same things, but their methods were so very different.

Lyra believed in fighting, _now_ , making a difference, _now_. She would be patient when it was over the graves of the people who had tried to tear her family apart.

She would not be patient. She would not wait years for this to come to bloom. She would kill Krennic now.

now

now

(even if she had to die for it)

* * *

The next day, her Papa’s words were dim in the back of her mind as Jyn ran about doing her chores before playing with her dolls. She was fine, and the collapse of stars did not matter that much.

Then the soldiers came.

Jyn wished her Papa would explain that.

Jyn wished that her Papa would explain why her Mama fell to the ground. Dead. She wished that her Papa would explain why he had to leave and she had to stay.

He’d whispered about it before, they’d told her the plans, and she knew where to run. But the what ifs always included two hands holding hers.

She wanted to know why, Papa, why.

But her feet were already carrying her away while the man in white took her Papa away.

_Did you know, did you know, did you know_

Jyn could barely remember her Papa’s questions, and his answers were fading away as well.

_Did you know, did you know, did you know_

Her footsteps pounded against the dark dirt, until she reached the cave, and the hiding place awaiting her.

She curled up inside on the cold ground. It fit her.

Then again, it was made to fit three.

* * *

**_Trust the Force._ **

That was what she had told her daughter, and she was not heeding her own words. She was listening to her own demands, not those of ones greater than her. But there was no time to think about that. She would keep her daughter safe, she would hold her family together.

She would trust her own steady hand and she would trust her husband.

(she would trust him)

* * *

Death can take its time, or it be over in a second.

It did not take its time for Lyra Erso.

(but she fell so quickly)

She had been fighting for a long time against this, and she always encouraged her husband to fight, too.

(he fought more quietly)

_Did you know that we were children once and we were so hopeful that the world could be better? Did you know that I am still fighting for that future?_

_Did you know that our Jyn may have to grow up without us? Did you know that we may not be able to protect her any longer?_

Lyra wished she had a moment longer with her husband, but all she could do was look him in the eyes and silently tell him how much she loved him.

how much she loved their family

She would not go down easily.

(but blasters can be so quick, so precise)

“You will never win.”

And so she was shot, and Krennic stood tall.

She died, and he kept giving orders.

Lyra Erso loved her family, and she would do anything to hold them together. Even if it meant giving up her life. She knew what they had told their little Jyn, she knew that her daughter would be scared.

(but that was her daughter, and Lyra Erso was a fighter)

Lyra Erso died, but her family lived.

(they lived, they lived, they lived)

_Did you know my mother was a fighter? Did you know what she could have done if she had lived?_

_Did you know that Jyn Erso was both her father and her mother’s daughter?_

* * *

Did you know, did you know, did you know.

A galaxy away, a lifetime away, months, days, years, away, Jyn Erso sat in a cell.

_Did you know, did you know, did you know?_

_Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

Now Jyn would have been able to respond, now she would have known the answer.

Then, she was a little girl, and everything was different.

_A catalyst, Papa. Except you said that love was the catalyst that protected us, and even though I loved you and Mama so much, why did a star still die that day? Why did Mama have to die? Why did you have to leave?_

_Why, Papa, why?_

Overhead, the echoing sound of the prison speakers announced it was already past time for their day of work out on Wobani to begin.

Jyn held onto her necklace, a physical tie to her mother, to her family and the person she had been on Lah’mu.

It was a stolen moment in her time here on Wobani.

Right now, though, every moment in her life felt stolen—like she should not have survived, again and again, when everyone else died.

_Mama. Papa._

The faces of Hadder and his mother flashed before her eyes, but she kept them open, forcing herself to stare at the slate-grey walls.

Time for her day to begin.

* * *

Did you know, did you know, did you know?

Oolin Musters did not know, but that was what she had heard the woman whispering. She did not like it when the woman whispered. Or made any noise of any sort.

_“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”_

Oolin did not know the answer to that question, but she did know that she would do whatever it took to survive Wobani.

Oolin knew that the average life span of prisoners on Wobani was five years. She knew that she was supposed to serve for more than that.

(she did not like to think about how long she was supposed to be here

Liana Hallik walked out the door and Oolin Musters stared after her. The guard prodded at her, and she looked up at him.

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Their voice was strange and distorted through their helmet. “Silence.”

A slap across her face.

(did you know, did you know, did you know)

Oolin Musters knew that a star collapsing is a star dying, and to prevent something from dying one must kill the other before it touched you. To prevent death one must survive.

* * *

When the door of their transport unit got blasted off, Jyn almost froze.

(but she didn’t)

The man asked her if she was Liana Hallik.

(that was not her name)

Jyn nodded, and she was released from the cuffs that had circled her wrists.

(she hated being restrained)

The first soldier was easy to knock away, and after the others she had provided a clear path out of the unit.

_did your father teach you how to fight?_

No.

She taught herself. Saw helped her, but then he left her. Abandoned her.

_Leaving hurts more when you know they made a choice._

had her father made a choice?

(Jyn did not want to know the answer to that question)

She ran for freedom, she ran from the transport unit, from her past. She ran towards her future.

then

a tall metal droid, its hand stuck out, catching her right as her feet leave the ground of the unit. Dark metal to her throat, cold against her numbed skin.

then

her back slammed against the ground. her eyes wide, startled.

the droid was an Imperial model, from the KX-series.

_did you know what can stop a star from collapsing_

_did you know what can stop me from escaping_

_did you know what can stop me from running_

_running_

_running_

_(nothing)_

“Congratulations. You are being rescued. Please do not resist.”

* * *

In the transporter, Jyn pieced together who they were.

It was the Alliance, and they were rescuing her.

but

did you know, did you know, did you know

did you know why they saved you?

(Jyn did not)

Was it even saving?

They were telling her that they had rescued her, but Jyn was simply in another sort of hell. She was with the Alliance, and she had no idea what they were going to make her do.

She had done a lot to survive, she had killed, she had pushed away, she had left. Because the one time she stayed, she lost her reason to stay.

(it was her fault)

(it was always her fault)

At least her choice to leave wasn’t like her father or Saw. When she left, she left with nothing behind her.

She didn’t choose to leave behind Hadder or his mother.

They weren’t alive to leave behind.

This made her better than her father, did it not? it made her better than Saw, did it not?

She was not leaving behind a person, she was leaving behind the memories.

was that better or worse?

to leave behind a person or forget the way they made you feel; pushing away the dreams you shared, the life you could have led?

* * *

“Jyn Erso? That’s your given name, is it not? Jyn Erso? Daughter of Galen Erso. A known Imperial collaborator in weapons development.”

The man asking her these questions did not know her father.

(but did Jyn truly know her father?)

“What is this?” Jyn asked.

_did you know my father used to tell me stories to help me fall asleep? did you know that he was kind and forgiving and that he was not a cold monster?_

(but maybe he had changed)

Mon Mothma, a Senator that Jyn recognized, stepped up to speak.

“It’s a chance for you to make a fresh start.”

(Jyn has already made a fresh start)

_did you know I had a friend named Hadder? did you know he died because of me?_

_did you know did you know did you know_

A man approached the table. Jyn did not recognize him. His face was kind.

(his face was Hadder’s)

But it wasn’t.

His face was older, more grown-up, more akin to the hard lines of Jyn’s face.

(this man has been given the chance to grow up)

“We think you might be able to help us.”

Did you know that when they saved you, they truly didn’t need you?

Did you know that they only wanted to use your connections?

Did you know that you would be forced to follow the orders of Captain Cassian Andor and the droid who ‘rescued’ you?

* * *

_Did you know, did you know, did you know?_

_Did you know that our galaxy is full of millions of planets, and that once there was a pilot who had been to almost all of them?_

_Did you know that there are people out there, people fighting for what’s right and good?_

_Did you know that there are people who want to make this world a better place for you, my stardust?_

(did you know that there are other children out there whose parents whisper the same thing?)

(did you know that those children had to grow up without their parents?)

(did you know that there was a boy named Cassian Andor who grew up holding onto the hope that there were people who believed in good who would make this right)

_Did you know, did you know, did you know?_

_Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

Did you know that stars can collapse, too?

They’re just like you and I. They shatter into a million pieces.

Jyn felt like she’d already been shattered into a million pieces.

That at this point she was simply a single shard of glass out of the millions that had once made up Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra.

And these people expected her to be whole, to go back to who she was. They wanted her to be Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra _again_. They didn’t know that she was not that little girl anymore.

_was she even still her father’s stardust?_

_(they were both different people now)_

Would he know who she was if they saw each other again? Would she recognize him, as he truly was? An Imperial collaborator?

Would he recognize Jyn, as she truly was? A criminal, a thief, a liar. Somedays even a killer. But that could be true of both of them, though, couldn’t it?

Maybe she wasn’t even his daughter anymore.

(maybe he wasn’t even her father anymore)

_No, that would not happen. They were never going to see each other again._

_(they would see each other again)_

Jyn listened to their plans, to their ideas and dreams.

did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?

_a catalyst, at the very core of the star._

They expected her to greet Saw Gerrera as a friend.

(they didn’t know that he left her behind)

They expected her to be the daughter of Galen and Lyra.

(jyn would never be that girl again)

But maybe she could be somebody else.

Maybe this could be something else.

Not a fresh start.

But a moment.

She’d stolen enough already.

She’d make the best of the days she was given, and Jyn would help these people, this Captain, for a little while. After it’s over, she’ll disappear again, and she’ll never have to think about it again.

_We have to have hope and love each other through it all._

* * *

“And if I do it?”

The man named Cassian didn’t answer her, Mon Mothma did. “We’ll make sure you go free.”

A deal. With the rebels. A promise that she would try her best to talk to Saw Gerrera. The man who had raised her, after her father left. The man who had left her, too.

Jyn lifted her chin, locking eyes with Cassian Andor. She did not break the stare.

(neither did he)

Other started to move, and so Cassian was pulled into preparations. Jyn did not have to help, and so she moved out towards the hangar, where a large open space housed all different variations of ships. She had seen many of them before, and the U-wing that seemed to be their ride to Jedha was a model she’d been in before.

Once.

But she wouldn’t think about that.

This mission was about pushing forward. This mission was not a now, it was a future. It was about opening up freedom.

They mentioned a pilot, and Jyn could not get the thought of him out of her mind. He had leaked information; he was an Imperial defector.

Maybe he would know something about Papa. Her father. Galen Erso. Maybe, after, she could piece together what had become of her father in the 15 years that had passed. Maybe she could find out what she was going to do with the extra time the rebels granted her. For sure, she’d disappear again.

But where to?

Who would she become next?

but

first. the pilot.

Her first lead. For discovering who she would become, and who her father had already become.

But

Before even that, Jyn had one more thing to do.

(the guard didn’t even have that much of a need for the blaster anyways)

* * *

“Did you know?” the girl named Jyn asked, her face making Cassian wonder whether or not her words were meant for his ears. “Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Cassian did know. He knew that a nuclear fusion at the center of the star’s core would create the energy that would counteract the tension on the outer layer of the star.

It was the textbook answer, and Cassian knew that was not what Jyn wanted.

(so he didn’t say anything)

the correct answer: love. and hope. the catalysts that can stop a star from collapsing. that can allow a human to cling onto life.

She didn’t, either. For a moment, all was silent. K-2SO was up front, fiddling with the U-Wing’s controls. Jyn was sitting, contemplating her words.

Cassian was watching her.

_Did you know, did you know,_ he thought. _Did you know that I was given orders to kill your father?_

“Why does she get a blaster, and I don’t?”

Cassian’s eyes jerked over to Jyn, and the blaster he had hardly noticed, cradled in her hands.

“What?”

Jyn looked indignant. Her words echoed in his mind. _Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_ Did she know what could stop him from getting angry. He glanced over at K-2, who looked giddy.

“I know how to use it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Give it to me.” Cassian held out his hand, eyeing Jyn. She wouldn’t use it on him, she must have some ulterior motive that made her agree to this—and it wasn’t killing him. She needed him to get to Saw, to get to her freedom. His death would not further that.

Did you know that not killing a person could be beneficial?

Jyn huffed, “We’re going to Jedha. That’s a war zone.” Everyone knew that, but Jyn had still felt the need to remind him.

Did you know that was common knowledge? Did you know that Cassian had a friend once, a long time ago?

Cassian moved the conversation away from that. “That’s not the point. Where did you get it?”

yes

focus on that instead

focus on the fact that she was recently a prisoner and is technically still being controlled by the Alliance. focus on the fact that she should not have a gun or any sort of weapon.

“I found it.”

Jyn’s vague and unconvincing answer sent a pang of sadness through Cassian.

(once he had a friend)

once his friend thought he could take on the world

(once)

Cassian lived and his friend died.

They had dreamed of a better world together, they had trained together. Luc was by Cassian’s side all while they were working towards a better future with the Rebel Alliance. Luc believed in it even more than Cassian.

Until he died. On a mission. With Cassian.

(now Cassian believes in the Alliance because of Luc)

because Luc trusted in it.

“Trust goes both ways.”

Luc had trusted Cassian. He was dead.

it was his fault it was his fault it was his fault it was his fault it was

“Nuclear fusion. In the core of the star.” Not the answer she wanted, but her mouth quirked into a half-smile.

_Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

“Trust.”

_Did you know what could stop a heart from breaking?_

Cassian moved to sit in the front, to the right of K-2. He did not acknowledge K-2’s percentages.

They lifted off the ground, all of it muscle-memory to Cassian.

once it had not been

once Luc had died

_did you know what inspired Cassian Andor to stay with the Rebel Alliance?_

_Did you know how many people had died because of Cassian? Because of Joreth? Because of all the other people Cassian Andor had been?_

* * *

General Davits Draven heard the girl’s—Jyn Erso’s—words before the door of the U-Wing shut.

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

From dying, from giving up hope and exploding. Draven had been near collapse for a long time, but he kept fighting.

He had pulled himself up the ranks, he had risen to become a General. He would be able to save lives, now. He would be able to get rid of the Imperial armies, and the Rebel Alliance would come into power.

No, not power.

Balance.

Everything would be right, and everyone would be safe.

once

Davits Draven had a daughter. She was young and dark-haired, like her mother, like Jyn Erso.

once

but was that in the future or the past? has it happened or is it yet to happen?

time did have a way of going in circles.

once

Davits Draven fell in love. They had a daughter together and her name was Jyn. She was named after a brave woman, a woman Davits had once scorned. A woman whose father would have been killed because of Davits. A woman whose father was dead.

once

Davits Draven had a little sister. She was young and annoying and _his sister._ She had needed him, and he wasn’t there for her. He had told her stories, and now he was living them.

(or had he already lived them?)

He had whispered to her about a world without stormtroopers standing guard outside their school, inside the hallways, out on the streets.

He had forgotten the warnings that come along with those stories.

He had forgotten to tell his dear sister, his sweet little sister, his Tabitha, that those words should never be repeated.

She was in school, and they kicked her to the ground. The teacher and other children looked away as the stormtroopers kicked her, again and again, hitting her with their weapons and _laughing._

Draven was too late. He had been in the upper school, he had been too far away and too late. Draven had only heard the whispers, and he heard her cries of pain the closer he got.

When he ran into her classroom, it was quiet.

The stormtroopers were gone, but he knew it was them. The teacher had gone back to their lesson, and Tabitha laid forgotten on the ground.

She was not breathing.

_She was not breathing._

Did you know how to pick up all the pieces when the only thing you existed for was gone?

_Did you know how to keep living and breathing when all you wanted to do was die?_

Tabitha got a grave, and nobody said anything to him as he carried her small body out of the school.

(he never went back)

then

he moved on

(but he never forgot)

Tabitha’s death was an aching bruise on his heart _that was still beating_

(he was still alive)

He finished his education with the Rebellion, he fought with them and he had pulled himself up the ranks, he had risen to become a General.

next

maybe the little girl’s name was not Jyn. maybe she had never been born. maybe she had been named after Davits Draven’s little sister.

_did you know how to pick yourself up again?_

_did you know how to find hope in a dark world?_

* * *

“Bor Gullet can feel your thoughts. No lie is safe. What have you really brought me, cargo pilot? Bor Gullet will know the truth. The unfortunate side effect, is that one tends to lose one’s mind.”

Without another word, Saw Gerrera moved back into the shadows.

Bodhi Rook thought about screaming out again, but the tentacles were already encircling his head, and he did not want to anger the creature.

Bor Gullet.

A shiver went up his spine, and he felt it reaching into his memories.

Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe it was paranoia.

But he felt it.

And soon enough, he was standing across from Galen Erso, listening to him speak urgently about the message he needed to have transported to Saw Gerrera.

“Please, Bodhi, please.” Galen’s voice had changed in an instant, from desperate, to saddened. His eyes did not fill with tears, but it was as if they did. He had not told Bodhi anything about his past, or about his life before, but Bodhi knew he had a daughter. (once)

There were whispers about him.

He had not pushed Galen Erso to tell him, because he would not have wanted somebody to push into his own past.

(but when Galen looked at Bodhi his face was not questioning. it was understanding)

(Galen Erso listened)

Bodhi’s hands shook as he reached out for the small holopad that contained _what,_ Bodhi did not know.

A message, for Saw Gerrera.

(Bodhi had heard of him, but he did not mention that the man stood against what he had been taught to believe in as an Imperial pilot)

His hands shook, not with fear, but with anxiety at the thought of all of this crashing down on him.

no, no, no, no

don’t think about that. don’t go down that path.

One step after another. And then another step.

Push past the thoughts.

Don’t think, just do.

For once in your life, goddamnit, Bodhi Rook. For once, do the right thing, make the choice. 

(he let the metal of the holopad press against his palm, holding him to this place)

He looked Galen Erso in the eyes and shook his hand, even though his palm was sweaty, even though his hands were shaking.

Staring into his eyes, he saw a glimpse into Galen Erso, the _real_ Galen Erso. Not the Imperial scientist. Just a father who wants to save the galaxy. Who wants to save his daughter.

(it was too late for that)

Bodhi couldn’t express himself through words, so he simply saluted Galen Erso.

(and he meant it)

He started to move towards his ship, towards a new future, even if it would be a very short one. In this future, he made the right choice, and in this future he could be good. He pushed past the thoughts pressing all over him.

_(it wasn’t the first time he had tried)_

“Bodhi,” Galen said, and Bodhi listened. He turned around and looked at the man who had changed his destiny.

(that was what he had thought, then. later, he would know that Galen Erso was simply the catalyst in his life, the second explosion that prevented him from slowly decaying, flying Imperial secrets for the rest of his life)

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Bodhi took a deep breath. And then another. Galen saluted him, even though his own rank was far above Bodhi’s. This salute was not for the Imperial pilot.

This salute was for the defector.

_(it was the first time he had succeeded)_

**_I am a defector, I am a defector, I am a defector_ **

Did you know that Bodhi Rook was a defector? Did you know that he made the right choice, when it mattered?

Did you know how hard it was for him to be brave? Did you know that he had only been brave three times in his life, and two of them began with an Erso?

Did you know

* * *

“Did you know,” Chirrut Îmwe asked, in regard to the girl. “Did you know what you would trade for a glimpse into your future?”

His words did not make sense, and some blamed it on the old age of the man, the blindness of his eyes.

Chirrut Îmwe knew he was wrong

(but he was not wrong)

did or do? past or present?

time was a loop, a circle, and Chirrut Îmwe knew the Force allowed him to see more than others.

Did you know what you would sacrifice?

(was that now, or was that then?)

Did you know that you would give up everything?

Someday, one day, in the future, in the past

(it was all the same)

* * *

“How did you know I was wearing a necklace?”

Chirrut smiled to himself. How did he know? He was one with the Force, he could see so much more with his gift, even though others saw blindness as a curse.

(sometimes he saw more than he wished)

He could sense the kyber from far away, it was a string tied to his heart. He could _feel_ it, in every fiber of his being. _Kyber_ reminded him of his people, his friends, those he had lost and those he had kept.

(he had only kept Baze, but that was enough)

(Baze would always be enough)

“For that answer you must pay. What do you know of kyber crystals?”

For a moment, Chirrut could have thought that the girl walked away. But he knew she did not, because he could still sense her, just as close as she was before, however silent she seemed.

The words she did speak were true, and with the mention of the girl’s father, Chirrut could not help but think of his family, the people who had been his entire life. They had been Guardians of the Whills together. Until Jedha was invaded by the stormtroopers. Until the harsh hand of the Imperial army reached itself towards them, taking all it wanted.

But Chirrut would not focus on that.

Pondering the past did nothing for the present, or future.

Chirrut accepted it and moved on.

(he still felt the pain, the absences in the Force, everyday)

But Baze understood and that was good enough for Chirrut. Neither was alone in the world, and both pushed on with their lives.

Chirrut sensed a boy, near the girl, and he heard him telling her it was time to go. The girl looked to him.

“Did you know,” he said slowly, the words feeling utterly and completely _right_ on his tongue, “Did you know that the strongest stars have hearts of kyber?”

then

the girl really did leave, and Chirrut was left with Baze.

(not left. just with. the girl moved on and Chirrut moved on.)

but Chirrut knew, oh he knew.

He could feel it, the sense of it was as overwhelming as the marketplace during it’s busiest hours. It was tar, thick in his throat; it was smoke, choking him and making his mind hazy; it was screaming, blocking out his hearing.

Chirrut knew that no matter how much either of them moved on, their lives were tied together. Baze, too, and the boy. And the droid, following them.

They were all apart of something so big.

or

they would be

(time was a circle, remember?)

_Did you know, did you know_

_Did you know that Chirrut and Baze would be pulled into a battle so much bigger than their fight on Jedha?_

_Did you know that Jyn Erso had a heart of kyber, that it was pure and true? Did you know that she was a star, beautiful and collapsing, a promise to destroy everything around her?_

(she would not. she was not what she thought she was)

_Did you know that Chirrut and Baze were friends before?_

Before when?

**Before**.

_Did you know that one would not go without the other, that they were connected, not physically, but mentally, spiritually?_

* * *

_Did you know the love story of Baze Malbus and Chirrut Îmwe?_

_Did you know that their love was greater than the Force itself?_

* * *

Forest was a Partisan. He worked for Saw Gerrera and he had known Jyn Erso.

Back then, he did not know her last name, or if he did, it had not mattered.

(many things had not mattered at that time)

All that mattered was being good, being the best. And to do that, Forest stayed away from the other Partisans. Forest did not care about them. He was not used to feeling, to allowing oneself to create friends with those he worked with. So, he kept his distance.

Still, when Saw assigned him on a mission with Jyn, he had no choice but to accept.

Jyn was Saw’s best soldier, she was the quickest thinker on missions, she was the fastest to find a way out of an impossibly situation.

(and if Forest was given the chance to learn from her, then he would take it. he would be proud if his rank was raised under Saw’s leadership as a Partisan)

When he had been a stormtrooper, he had not wanted to rise through the ranks. It was the smart choice, the easy way out. Follow orders, rise up, do well.

(but something in Forest held him back, kept him a little foolish, a little too loud, a little too slow)

When he had been a stormtrooper, he had not been given a name. He had been taught to forget it, to forget his mother and siblings.

(he did not)

but some days they felt so far away, their faces fading in his mind

but

then, later, now

he was given a choice

Saw Gerrera saw him, alone on a mission meant for two (his companion had a few drinks too many the night before) CT-1064 did not have friends, but he did not make enemies. He continued on with their mission, and not once did he mention the absence.

Saw Gerrera asked him whether he wanted to die or shake hands. It was not that straightforward.

(but it was)

The boy clad in white armor took off his helmet, revealing wet eyes and a tired face. “I have a mother, two brothers and two sisters. All younger than me.”

This was the only answer Saw needed. He gestured for the stormtrooper to follow.

“Did you have a name?”

“No.” He was never even given a nickname.

Spreading his arms wide, Saw grinned. “Pick a name, then.”

CT-1064 did not know how to respond. He tried smiling, and it was rusty.

(he had not seen his siblings in so long)

That night he went out to a bar. Saw had immediately put him to use, doing chores around their base until trust was earned (or given).

but

at the end, Saw had slipped him some credits. He told CT-1064 to go buy himself a nice drink.

CT-1064 listened.

Not just to Saw, but to the people around them. He heard stories of pilots and fighters and Jedi and lands outside of this world.

(he had never seen much as a Stormtrooper. they were not taught to explore)

He heard about deserts different from Jedha, he heard about lands full of ice and snow and lands full of rain and wetness.

He struggled to imagine this, but he had seen images Still, it was even harder to imagine the people who lived there, the people who might have never seen a desert.

then

CT-1064 heard about forests. A place full of trees that touch the skies, a place full of life and green and dirt and warm temperatures and sometimes rain and sometimes bright sunlight.

It was different, it was new, and it was alive.

“Forest. My name is Forest.”

* * *

Forest knew Jyn, and he recognized her when she came in, accompanied by three other men and a droid.

Forest did not know them.

They all had dirt and ash on their faces, and blood was streaked across the dark-haired man’s face (the one standing close to Jyn). Forest had heard the explosions, and he had been pleased with Saw and his ability to strike down the stormtroopers and their invasion of Jedha. Maybe now they’d finally learn not to mess with them.

Forest did not listen to Jyn’s conversation with Saw; it was not his place. He did, however, take the time to study Jyn through the small slit of door he could see her through.

She was taller, but he was too. Her eyes had seen more, but so had his. Her voice was older, but so was his.

Her voice.

Forest remembered her voice. One night, a long time ago, it had been the only thing that had allowed him to sleep.

They were on a mission to capture a Partisan traitor for Saw.

(everything was for Saw) (but Saw had given everything for them)

He disliked what Jyn was, a good soldier, a person who blindly followed orders.

(she was what Forest had been once, but in a different context)

(he did not know that she questioned everything)

(he did not know that some missions she had ulterior orders, a mission of her own, sometimes assigned for herself, by herself)

But the faces of his mother and his sisters (and his brothers, too) would not leave him that night. Forest knew he would need sleep to be alert the next day, but it wouldn’t come.

their faces were so dim in the dark, and his siblings looked so young.

too young

(it’d been years)

“Did you know that stars can collapse, too?”

At first, her words startled Forest. He had not expected her to speak, and soon he would realize the words weren’t meant for him. Still, he listened.

(after all, she was the daughter of Galen Erso)

She told stories that were similar and yet completely different to the ones Forest had heard as a child. They were new and old and they excited him just as much as they had when he was younger. (he had been so, so, young once)

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Forest had not been taught that. It would not have made him a better stormtrooper.

“Love.”

He took her answer as a prayer, as a building stone for their futures.

* * *

Once, Forest and Jyn had walked the same trail, side-by-side.

Now, Forest and Jyn were on two different paths, and they would never walk together again.

Forest wondered what the holopad the pilot had brought in was.

(he had not seen Jyn when she watched the recording of her father)

He wondered about stars and stories and what happens when a star collapses.

Forest did not get the chance to say a goodbye to Jyn Erso, but Partisan’s were never ones for goodbyes.

The impact of the strange burst of light felt like an earthquake; worse, even, than one.

Forest watched the others run, and wondered if he should, too.

But it had been a long time, and maybe he would see his mother and siblings again. his little sisters and his little brothers.

(who were not so little anymore)

or maybe they were

Forest did not move.

_Did you know that facing death is less terrifying than running? Did you know that it could be easy, if you knew there was someone on the other side, waiting for you?_

He heard distant voices; of Jyn and Saw and the dark-haired man.

_“Go! There’s no time! Save the Rebellion! Save the dream!”_

Saw Gerrera.

A father. A figurehead in Forest’s life. Hope.

The tips of Jyn’s hair disappeared around the corner.

_Did you know you once helped me fall asleep?_

Forest moved towards Saw, whose breathing aid was hanging limp across his chest. Saw’s face was pure, unburdened for the first time in a long time.

(he was still burdened but now all the chains he had carried for so long were finally gone. other worries weighed him down, but he was free from those, and Saw now knew that Galen was good; his friend was not a traitor, and that Jyn would be safe. _She would be safe and she would save them all_ )

Forest did not know that Saw thought of Jyn, but it was her face that was one of his last thoughts as well.

She had spoken about collapsing stars, and how to stop it.

Foolishly, childishly, Forest wondered about collapsing stars, and Jedha, and why there was nothing that could have stopped their home from being destroyed.

In front of Forest, Saw is silhouetted against their incoming deaths.

(the deaths that both are welcoming)

Forest straightened his shoulders, looking at Saw’s proud form. He knew then and there that if he were to be given the option to pick a new name, he would choose Saw. He had seen Jyn running to freedom, towards whatever that hologram message told her, and he knew he could never be as brave as her. She was braver than any soul he had ever met.

Jyn would never suit him, and he would never have been worthy of her name, but Saw—

Saw, though, Saw. He could have lived up to it.

Forest stood just behind Saw Gerrera, listening to his rasping breaths of fresh air. Saw struggled to speak. “Di-did you know, did yo-ou know that Galen—Galen Erso was good. He—he was good.”

* * *

once

there was a boy. he had a name, but it had been forgotten a long time ago. he could not remember his own name, nor anything else from his past, before.

before what?

before becoming a stormtrooper.

(did you know, did you know, did you know that he could still remember his mother and his siblings?)

(did you know, did you know, did you know that they pulled him through each day?)

CT-1064

that was his name

that was all he got

(except for the faces in his mind, no, they could not take those)

he did not have friends, but he did have acquaintances. people who were not his enemies.

CT-1064

that was his name

until he was given a choice

he got a new name, then, and even though it didn’t fit perfectly, he grew to fit into it

(because once, before, he had a different name)

his new name was not him, but it was who he would become

forest

one of Saw Gerrera’s Partisans

a fighter

a spy

and now?

he was a listener because when Jyn Erso spoke, the galaxy listened.

_did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

_did you know that Forest was once a stormtrooper?_

(they would never whisper his name, because they would never know about him)

(nobody was there to tell his story)

but that was alright, Forest, thought.

as long as someone was there to tell the stories that mattered.

as long as someone was there to tell the stories about Jyn Erso.

_did you know that I could see their faces, in the sky, waiting?_

_did you know that death was like a quiet whisper in the dark and then it was over?_

_did you know that I’m finally going to see my family again?_

soon

soon

soon

* * *

_Did you know, my stardust, that I am a very bad man_ _. I have done horrible things for the Imperial Order. I have given orders, I have commanded men, and I have told myself it would all be forgiven one day._

_(but I will never be worthy of that forgiveness)_

_But maybe, just a chance to apologize would be enough._

_Just a chance to know that you’ve heard my message. That you’d be able to do better than me, that you’d be able to have a better life that this hell I’ve led._

No, that was not true.

He had led a good life on Lah’mu, he had loved the peace and tranquility he had found with Lyra and Jyn.

But it would never had lasted and he knew that.

still, he had hoped.

but that hope was not enough. he lost Lyra, and he lost Jyn, too.

She must still be alive out there, somewhere in the galaxy, an adult now. Maybe she was with Saw; hopefully she was. Hopefully he’d saved her, hopefully he’d taken care of her.

(maybe he had been the father Galen never got the chance to be)

Galen knew his time was coming, and he hoped he had done enough.

_Did you know that it would be enough?_

he hoped

(that was all he could do)

* * *

“Gather your engineers, I have an announcement.”

With a pleased smile on his face, Galen nodded towards his small group of people he had collected over the years.

Krennic did not come to Eadu often, but when he did, he usually had an announcement. He had already informed them of the Death Star’s completion, and Galen did not know what more there was to say.

His smile did not show his nerves. His smile did not reveal anything. It was practiced.

(his smile was not pleased)

_did you know how scared I’ve been every day of my life?_

Krennic’s expression was distasteful. Galen believed in fewer numbers, greater mind power. Krennic believed that more was better.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.” Smaller numbers meant less suspicions and less people to study Galen’s faulty plans. Less people to question him. Less people to notice that there was a path straight to the core reactor that would destroy the Death Star.

_did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

_did you know that that entire planets would die because of this?_

(because of Galen)

He had settled that moral debate a long time ago. Still, it’s an ache, a scar on him that Galen will never be able to get rid of. Even though those planets have yet to be destroyed.

_did you know they didn’t save Jedha? did you know they couldn’t save Scarif?_

_did you know they didn’t save Alderaan?_

(time could be so fickle sometimes)

“Gentlemen. One of you betrayed the Empire. One of you has conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion. And I urge that traitor step forward.”

Galen’s breathing stopped.

(but it did not)

It could not. He knew this was coming, he knew one day it would be discovered.

He knew the pilot was a risk. Bodhi Rook himself was not the risk, it was the mission itself. Galen’s faith in Bodhi was undeniable.

And his faith must not have been misplaced, because Krennic was here and he thinks there’s a traitor.

Galen succeeded.

His life’s mission, everything he’s ever been working towards.

It worked.

“Very well, I’ll consider it a group effort, then. Ready!”

No.

_did you know I lost my wife because of you? did you know I didn’t get to raise my daughter because of you?_

the stormtroopers raised their blasters.

Galen saw the faces of Lyra, his wife, spitfire, and Jyn, his daughter, stardust.

He did not see the faces of the engineers.

He could only see his Lyra.

She would have taken the entire Imperial military down if given the chance.

She was a fighter.

Galen was an engineer.

“Fire!”

_Did you know I was almost too late? Did you know they almost died because of me?_

Galen stepped in front of his engineers. They did not deserve to be caught in the crossfire of his choices.

“Stop! Stop! Krennic, stop. It was me. It was me. They have nothing to do with it. Spare them.”

_did you know that I was the traitor all along?_

“Fire!”

Galen could not pull his eyes away from his engineers, the people he had hand-picked for this job, as they fell the ground.

Dead. Lifeless. Gone.

All of them were dead because of Galen. He could not save their lives, he could not save the people of Jedha. But while it was not worth it, more people would be saved because of Galen’s actions.

(it was always too small of a hope that they would live)

It was always too small of a hope that Galen would see Jyn again.

He did not know what the words he said next were, and he did not know what Krennic’s reactions were. Because all that he could see and hear was Lyra and Jyn. All he could process was the dead bodies of his engineers laying on the cold metal grating.

He had seen many dead bodies before, but none felt so directly tied to him as these deaths.

(other than Lyra)

Galen wondered if Krennic’s face would be the last one he saw before he died.

_Did you know that I have served you for over 15 years and you never guessed?_

Krennic slapped Galen.

(they used to know each other so well)

Galen looked into the sky, and saw a rebel squadron coming into view.

“You will never win!”

The words were not his, they were Lyra’s, they were his wife’s, they were the words of a fighter who died too early.

(Orson Krennic heard those words)

As Krennic began to move away, and Galen called out once more after him. “Did you know that it was me?” His voice should not have been loud enough to reach Krennic, but he heard. Because it was Galen Erso, and when he spoke, others listened.

_did you know, did you know, did you know_

For a moment, Krennic turned back, his eyes meeting Galen’s.

(once, they were friends)

Galen did not move, as if scared he would startle Krennic like a young animal.

Time froze, for a second.

Galen saw an old picture flash before his eyes.

(he wondered whether Krennic remembered)

Two people, two friends, two Imperial workers, smiling at someone. Laughing at a joke that neither remembers.

_Did you know we once walked the same path?_

_Did you know we could have been on the same side?_

Orson Krennic said something, then, to Galen Erso.

Galen could not hear what the words were, and he would never know.

(maybe he was not meant to hear them)

Krennic was turning away, and it was too late

it was too late

the rebel squadron had come, and Galen would be dead alongside his men soon enough

(it was worth it, it would be worth it, it would be worth it)

* * *

“Father!”

_did you know if you could see angels?_

Jyn, it was Jyn, it was her, it really was.

(it could not be her, it was not possible)

but many impossible things have happened

An explosion hit the platform, rocking it and sending both Galen and Jyn flying. Galen did not see his daughter, she was out of his line of sight.

(maybe she really had been his imagination)

Everything was hurting and the world was loud, too loud. Wet blood seeped out of him but he did not know where it was coming from.

Did you know that dying really did hurt?

Galen wondered whether it hurt this much when Lyra died. He hoped that it had been quick for her.

(he knew he deserved to suffer far more than she did)

Galen Erso closed his eyes, then. He was ready to face whatever punishments were meant for him.

He was ready.

(but his daughter was not ready to let him go)

“Papa. Papa, it’s me. It’s Jyn.”

_Did you know that I wasn’t ready to let you go?_

_Did you know that leaving was never my choice?_

_Did you know, my stardust, that I wanted to be with you and your mother forever? Did you know how much it hurt when Krennic pulled me away from you?_

_Did you know how much it hurt when death pulled me away too?_

_(did you know I’ve never wanted to abandon you?)_

Galen’s breathing was short, he was dying, and he knew it. He knew he would never make it off this platform. This would be his grave.

He hoped that Jyn could hear his voice, it felt so quiet, and the explosions and sounds of battle so loud.

(Jyn. It was Jyn, it really was her. She couldn’t not be an illusion, she was real and he was not alone.)

Galen reached up to touch her face, and he smiled, faintly. His soul was pulling away from his body, he was fading away, slowly.

“Jyn. Stardust.”

“Papa. I’ve seen your message. The hologram, I’ve seen it.” Jyn’s voice sounded so much like Lyra’s, her urgency and need of _now_ sounded like Lyra, too.

Galen was glad that she did not get too many of his traits. Few were good and even more were bad.

(it was his fault it was his fault it was his fault)

Jyn’s face, though. It reminded Galen of his own, younger face. The one in the picture with Orson. She was earnest, and she looked so very hopeful.

(Galen’s hope was dying inside of him, but his stardust was here, Jyn was here, and that was hope)

Did you know that I have so much to tell you?

Did you know that I was running out of time?

_Hope._

_The Death Star._

_The plans._

The hologram.

Jyn. She saw it. She saw it.

As if he had been very cold, Galen felt numb. But the thought of his family slowly brought him back.

“It must be destroyed.”

Jyn was gripping his hands and it felt as desperate as when Galen was holding onto Lyra’s lifeless form. “I know, I know. We will.”

_Did you know that they succeeded?_

_(would you call it a success?)_

_Did you know that they called it a success?_

_(would you call it that or a tragedy?)_

“Jyn. Look at you. I’ve so much to tell you.”

Galen felt it, he was dying.

He could hear Lyra’s voice and the disjointed voices of his parents. It felt like so long ago that they had died.

(it was so long ago)

“No—no, Papa, no,” Jyn was saying. Her lip was quivering in a way that Galen knew all too well.

(he had learned not to cry a long time ago)

But here he was, and on his own face he felt tears dripping. His hands were limp, he could no longer reassure her. He smiled at her.

“Did you know—”

* * *

Galen Erso did not get to finish his sentence. He did not get to finish saying his goodbyes to his daughter. He never even finished his hello.

Jyn Erso knew how to finish the sentence. Quietly, to herself, tears in her eyes as she gripped her Papa’s body, refusing to admit that he was gone, that he was dead and she was alone again.

“Did you know what happens when a star dies?”

* * *

Arro Basteren had been told many times in his life he was a foolish bastard.

Arro Basteren had been told many times in his life he was a lucky fool.

Arro Basteren had been told once in his life he was a fearless soldier.

Arro Basteren was all of those things and none of them.

Arro Basteren had told himself he was apart of the Alliance, and that was entirely true.

Arro Basteren was a soldier, and he followed orders.

(but sometimes they needed amendments, and he followed those, too)

Arro Basteren knew where lines were and knew when to cross them and when to respect them. He knew when something was right and when something was wrong. He was stubborn sometimes, and he was a good soldier, but there were certain missions he did not complete.

Arro Basteren knew that good soldiers knew when to break the rules.

* * *

“This is not an order, this is a question,” Cassian Andor said, and Arro listened. “Once I tell you, you can either accept and come with me, or you can stay silent. If you cannot stay silent, then, well, we may have an issue.” Cassian Andor cracked his knuckles through his gloves.

Arro looked him in the eye and waited for the question.

“Would you come and get the Death Star plans off Scarif with us? With Jyn Erso?”

It was not what Arro had been expecting. But he did not know what he had expected of Cassian Andor. The captain was well known and well liked.

Even though Arro was told he was a good soldier, he aspired to be better. He aspired to be as good of a soldier and person as Cassian Andor.

(the rumors had already started to spread, about their group)

Cassian and Jyn; Baze and Chirrut; Bodhi Rook; K-2SO.

Their hopes for stealing the Death Star plans from Scarif.

Their determination.

“I’m in.”

A second, and Arro’s life changed.

A second, and he took his future into his own hands and created a new path.

A second, and Arro chose to disobey orders.

(he knew it was the right thing to do)

Even though Jyn was in another room, he still heard what she said. Cassian did, too, and they both paused for a moment.

(she was an Erso after all)

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing? Did you know what can stop the Death Star from destroying hundreds more planets?”

(time was so fickle sometimes, it twisted our words, it twisted our thoughts)

Arro could not catch the council’s response to her words, but he heard the dissent of the other rebels.

Cassian did, too. They both knew that Jyn would not be able to gain the full support of the council, that no matter what somebody would choose not to believe her. They both knew that she would never be given direct permission to go to Scarif.

(but some orders were meant to be disobeyed)

“We need you.”

Arro didn’t even take a second to reconsider. “Like I said, I’m in.”

* * *

Bail Organa could not get Jyn Erso’s—Galen Erso’s daughter’s—words out of his head. He remembered the small, dark-haired girl who was at a meeting, once. It was so long ago, and time liked to wear away the edges of so many of his memories.

He did remember Galen Erso, though, more than the daughter he brought with him. He remembered Galen Erso, and he remembered how well he could capture the attention of entire rooms with his words.

The room was silent for Jyn Erso.

(it had been silent once for Galen, too)

Bail Organa believed in Jyn Erso, but years of practice told him he could not state his opinion on that matter. So he stayed silent, and watched in sadness as Jyn walked away.

(somewhere, somehow, he knew that they would find a way)

She knew about hope, and hope would always clear a path.

Next to him, Senator Mon Mothma was talking about hope, and the necessity to reach out to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Bail Organa knew it was a long shot, maybe even a risk, but one worth taking.

(like some orders were made to be disobeyed, some risks were meant to be taken)

The message would need to get to him somehow.

“You’ll need someone you can trust.”

Leia had grown so much from the small child she had been once. She had been as young as Jyn Erso at that meeting, and now both were grown up.

(time had a way of going by all too fast and all too slowly)

“I would trust her with my life.”

* * *

Did you know that Bail Organa had a daughter? Did you know that she was a politician, just like him?

Did you know that she had once met Jyn Erso?

Did you know that Bail Organa was a politician, and sometimes he had to stay silent when he did not want to be quiet?

Bail called out to Senator Mon Mothma before she could walk to far away.

“Did you know what we have just been given?”

_If they succeed._

(both of them knew the council’s orders would be disobeyed)

Mon Mothma smiled at Bail.

“Did you know that good soldiers do not always follow orders?”

_did you know that sometimes they made their own?  
  
_

* * *

Arro Basteren was way out of his depth, but he knew one thing.

He would die for this cause, and somehow he had always known he would make that choice.

And currently, Jyn Erso was the leader of this new hope, the spark that was setting off a warning of smoke. And so Arro Basteren would die for Jyn Erso. Because she was the cause, she was their hope.

It was a funny thing, knowing you may die soon. You’d think it would make one panic, but instead Arro felt calmer than ever before.

Everything felt right. Everything had clicked into place.

Arro listened to Cassian Andor’s words and knew in his gut that he had made the right choice.

Beside him, even, he felt the whispers of someone who was very far away.

He could sense the grin of his brother, he could sense the words he would have whispered into Arro’s ear, had he been here.

(had he died, or was he going to die? was he gone, or was he really there?)

On the ship, every rebel turned to listen to Jyn Erso. Her words are few and simple.

“May the Force be with us.”

A prayer, for some. A hope, for others.

Arro did not know what it was for him.

A promise, maybe. That someone was looking out for him. That someone knew what they were doing and that someone would grant them a lucky streak.

(but all luck runs out eventually)

once

before

Arro had been an artist. And his brother a soldier.

He loved to paint people, and he was good at it. He was better at art than at being a soldier.

(one day that would change)

Arro knew that if he had paints, or even just a piece of charcoal and paper, he would draw Jyn and Cassian’s faces.

He would paint them in darker colors, like the clothes they wore, but he knew that around them, light would be shining.

In the background, other rebels looking up and listening to Jyn Erso speak. To the side, Cassian Andor’s face, so enraptured with Jyn.

(so in love)

He would draw Baze Malbus and Chirrut Îmwe’s faces as they listened to their friends. He would draw the hope emanating from them.

He would draw K-2SO as a friend, too. Not an Imperial droid, not anymore.

(because we are all more than what we look like)

He would draw K-2SO as the rest of them, not on the outskirts, but next to Bodhi Rook. He would draw K-2SO next to Cassian, the two exchanging a joke.

He would draw Bodhi Rook in the cockpit of a ship, ready to take on the people who had once commanded him.

He would draw them as heroes.

Maybe there were some paints, hidden away on Yavin 4. Maybe he could borrow some.

Maybe, on one of the hangar walls, he could paint this scene. In his fingers, he felt the itch for a paintbrush, a piece of charcoal, something, anything, to allow him to get it out onto paper.

(on the bottom he would write Jyn’s words)

_May the Force be with us._

Arro hoped that their mission would succeed, and he would be able to come back and paint the heroes who made it happen.

(later, or was it earlier?—he had seen K-2SO and Cassian, and Chirrut and Baze, and known that they, too, needed entire murals in their honor.)

But now, all those thoughts disappeared and all he saw was Jyn Erso. All he saw was the surprise on her face when they broke out into applause.

_Did you know that we would believe in you, Jyn Erso?_

* * *

Did you know how much one sentence can inspire people?

Jyn did not, but she was learning.

In the cockpit, on the floor next to Bodhi, Jyn finished packing her bag. Finished preparing herself to do whatever was necessary to get those plans off Scarif and into rebel hands.

“We have to go,” she mouthed to Bodhi. They could not afford any delays. They could not afford to be found out by the Alliance. They could not afford to lose their act of surprise.

“It—it’s um…”

Jyn knew that all had demons, but she mouthed again. “Say something. Come on.”

Her words were not sugar-coated, and Bodhi would not have wished them to be. Her words left no room for nonsense and it was the voice of a commander, it was the voice of Lyra Erso.

“Rogue…Rogue One.”

* * *

Arro Basteren was scared. He was outside the entrance where Cassian, K-2SO, and Jyn had disappeared into, and he was holding a gun.

(his hands were not shaking)

It felt strange that he was so terrified and yet so calm. So frozen.

Arro Basteren had been called many things before.

He knew he only wanted to be called one thing.

Follower of Jyn Erso.

Believer in the Alliance.

Believer in hope.

Arro Basteren was afraid, but he was human after all.

When the Stormtroopers walked out, his first shot hit home. His second, too, and his third—well, his third never left.

“Did you know—”

It was a breathless call to his friends, to his fellow rebels hiding behind the crates near the landing platform.

(did you know Arro Basteren was afraid?)

_But did you know that he fought anyways?_

The rebels called out to each other, the rebels of the rebellion.

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Their voices were loud, and their confidence louder. The Stormtroopers stood no chance as the rebels’ voices became louder and louder.

_“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”_

They would keep Jyn Erso safe. They would protect the Alliance’s only hope. They all knew that this had become a suicide mission, and they kept fighting anyways.

Louder and louder, their voices rose, above the blaster fire, above the screams and shouts of terror. They would not be silenced, they had tasted glory and now they would not stop until their victory.

(or: until their bodies were cold on the sand)  
  


* * *

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?” ST-0424 said to Bits, the smallest of them all. Bits nodded, but a glance towards the door told ST-0424 all he needed to know.

“I don’t get why they’re saying that,” Pieces said. She was the counterpart to Bits, you could hardly find one without the other. Bits was known for being small, while Pieces was know for…well, she had a tendency to leave her enemies dissected.

“Saying what?” TK-32028 asked, his voice louder than their whispers. He was their leader, and he never left room for whispers.

The three troopers exchanged glances. Bits looked about to tell when Pieces grabbed at his hand. “Nothing, just that we’re excited to get out there. The rebels don’t stand a chance.”

TK-32028 looked skeptical but yelled for them to move out.

The three troopers fell into their places, and purposefully did not look at each other.

(it was easier that way)

They said nothing, but in ST-0424’s mind, he heard the words of the rebels.

_Did you know, did you know, did you know_

_What can stop a star from collapsing?_

They meant nothing to ST-0424, but they meant everything to him.

The words were nothing more than that, just words.

(they were not just words)

Something inside of him sparked when he heard them calling out to each other, even as some of them fell, even as some of them kept fighting. It must be a code, it must be a secret—but it was a secret he wanted in on.

* * *

They moved out towards landing pad two, marching in parallel lines of eight soldiers each. ST-0424 was behind Bits and Pieces, TK-32028 was the lead of their line.

(ST-0424 never liked following TK-32028)

“Ready. Aim. Fire!” he yelled, and their blasters raised up and the air whistled as they fired. ST-0424 did not miss, but he did not hit anyone.

TK-32028 yelled out again and again for them to shoot, and they did.

(except only three rebels had fallen and there were sixteen of them)

The rebels were firing back, almost stronger than the troopers. TK-32028 was angry, ST-0424 could tell, even though he could not see his face.

ST-0424 aimed, shot, and fired.

* * *

TK-32028 was loyal until his very last breath. He did not know who shot him, but he knew it came from behind. He could see the startled eyes of the rebels as well.

His last words did not start with ‘did you know’, because Stormtroopers were not allowed that.

They did not get names, they did not have friends.

They did not get graves, they did not have last words.

(last words were too personal, too human)

(they said stormtroopers were not human, but they were, they really were)

_Did you know that TK-32028 died on Scarif?_

_Did you know that the rebels did not kill him?_

* * *

“ST-0424,” Pieces said, very, very slowly. As if walking on broken glass, her words were delicate. “What the hell did you just do?”

The rest of their squadron was turning towards him, and, too late, he realized that he had made a stupid mistake.

(that he didn’t regret)

“Kill me,” he said, looking straight into Pieces’ helmet. He could not see her eyes, and she could not see his, and that was for the better.

He knew in his heart and gut that this was where it ended. This was the end of his story, and he would serve no longer.

(he did not even want to serve anymore)

Soldiers who failed, soldiers who did not obey, soldiers who killed their commander—they were all put down. Like animals, they were led to a slaughter. It was routine, it was a ritual, it was a ceremony.

(it was a warning)

ST-0424 put his blaster on the ground, careful not to move to quickly. Three other blasters were trained on him. Four were still pointed at the rebels. Two were held like bombs in the arms of Bits and Pieces.

(seven were on the ground with their troopers)

He knew, eventually, they would make the call to kill them. There was no other way, no other choice. It was kill, or be killed. ST-0424 didn’t know why it was taking them so long. TK-32028 was not here to see it, and if they kept silent about both their deaths then they would live. His squadron would not be killed because of his mistake.

(it was not a mistake, and he did not regret it. but he would regret it if they died because of him)

“Do it.” His voice is not his own, it sounds commanding, nothing like his regular voice. His voice was deeper, too, as if he had finally grown up. “Kill me.”

_We both know you have no choice._

Bits stepped up. His blaster was half-raised, half pointing towards the ground, half pointing towards ST-0424.

It hit him that he never got a nickname. He was like well enough. He certainly wasn’t _hated._

But still.

He never got a nickname. Perhaps none of his kills have ever been worthy enough, or he was too generic with them. Pieces wasn’t generic, and she had a nickname. He supposed that perhaps he didn’t have any defining traits, like Bits or Spike.

“Goodbye,” Pieces said.

Stormtroopers did not say goodbyes. They did not get them either. Bits shot first, before Pieces had to.

ST-0424 waited. And waited.

Perhaps death wanted to take its time today.

But ST-0424 didn’t feel anything, not the pain of a laser through his chest, not the feeling of his armor breaking.

There was nothing.

* * *

ST-0424 opened his eyes.

On the ground, in front of him, Bits laid. Dead.

His blaster was still in his hand, and ST-0424 imagined that his knuckles were white from gripping it hard enough that even death could not drop it.

“Goodbye,” ST-0424 said to Bits.

(stormtroopers did not get goodbyes)

* * *

“Who’re you?” the rebel asked, blaster still raised. ST-0424 took off his helmet, setting it down in the sand. Beside him, Pieces did the same.

They did not know what had become of the rest of their squadron, but now it was only the two of them. They didn’t think they wanted to know what had become of the people they had known. It felt like a blur, the time after Bits to now, standing across from rebels.

“I am ST-0424.”

(not who he was before)

He was different now.

The rebel looked annoyed at his response. ST-0424 had never picked up his blaster after he had set it down and so the rebel nodded back to one of his men. ST-0424 was tossed a blaster.

(it was his freedom)

“You’re gonna need a new name, buddy.” ST-0424 was not used to this form of… _familiarity._ He nodded towards the man holding a weapon much larger than a blaster. The man was gesturing for them to move out, and ST-0424 noticed how disorganized…yet organized they were. Somehow, they were both, and somehow they were succeeding.

“What’s his name?”

“Baze?” the rebel asked, confused. The rebel did not understand. ST-0424 did.

“Call me that,” he said and moved out with the rest of the rebels.

* * *

Baze liked his new name and he admired the man who he’d chosen it from. Baze Malbus was a fighter, he was born for it.

(Baze had not been born to be a stormtrooper, but he was given no choice)

Pieces kept her name, as she liked her nickname. The rebels welcomed her as they welcomed Baze. A nod of the head, a shared glance.

It was nothing fancy.

(but it felt so much kinder than the harsh words that welcomed them to the Imperial training facility)

“Follow us,” the rebel leader said. Baze wasn’t quite sure if he really was the leader, but they were not as organized, and he did seem to be leading the group.

Baze was leading, too, but he and the man pointed out at Chirrut seemed to be more seclusive, more of a fighting duo than apart of a fighting squadron.

So Baze followed the rebel leader.

(somehow he did not know the leader’s name, but he followed him anyways)

“Here,” he said, tossing Baze a small circular object. A bomb, Baze realized too late. “It’s preset, so just pop it on there and you’re good.”

Baze realized it had not started yet. He did not sigh in relief, but he closed his eyes for a moment.

(he can trust them, he can trust them, he can trust them)

Baze did that and looked to the rebel for confirmation. Baze knew how to do it correctly, but for some reason he felt the need to see the rebel understand that he was on their side now.

(the confirmation was not just for the rebel, Baze himself needed it)

_He was good now he was good he was good he had made the right choice he had moved on_

The rebel nodded. 

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Baze did not know which of them said it.

He didn’t think the rebel across from him knew either.

He held his hand out.

“Baze.”

“Kaden.”

“Good to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I hate to say it, but I think we should skip any more pleasantries. We kind of have a bomb we need to set off.”

“Right.”

* * *

“Melshi, talk to me,” Cassian said. His face was unreadable, and Jyn bit the inside of her lip, worrying.

No, not worrying.

She didn’t know what the knots in her stomach were, but they were something that wasn’t worry.

It was not fear, and it was not excitement, but it was both and neither together.

(they were going to make it, they were going to succeed, they were going to find the plans and get them out)

“Ready, ready. Standing by.”

Jyn looked at Cassian, and he looked at her.

_did you know what we did to get the plans? did you know?_

It was their only choice. It was their only way to get to the data vault. There was no other way, and K-2’s calculations were not just a nervous habit, they were a statement of fact.

Jyn nodded.

“Light it up.”

* * *

Jyn walked down the hallway next to Cassian and K-2, but she wanted to run. She wanted to go get the plans and wanted to make her father proud of her.

_did you know, did you know, did you know_

They felt the explosions, and down the hall, squadrons of stormtroopers ran. Jyn had to stop herself from running, moving faster and faster towards the vault.

She walked, and Cassian sent her a questioning glance.

“Did you know, did you know, did you know,” she murmured to herself.

There was nobody around.

(they were going to make it, they were going to do it)

Even if the only people backing them were so far away, out in the sand, out scattered over Scarif, they had somehow done it.

The vault was there, in front of them. Jyn didn’t look at Cassian when she began jogging.

Faster

Faster

Faster

_Did you know did you know did you know_

_Did you know that we would make it? Did you know that it would work? Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

(hope, and a couple rebels)

(hope, and a couple friends)

(because some of them weren’t even rebels)

(but they were still fighting for this)

Together.

Jyn smiled a little to herself when Kaytoo slammed the head of the stormtrooper into the control panel.

She knew he had been reprogrammed, but she felt like they were rubbing off on him, at least a little.

Kaytoo immediately took control of the situation, while Cassian and Jyn used the guard to open the vault door.

It shouldn’t have worked.

(but it did)

Jyn ran inside, skidding to a stop when she looked out at the glass at the vault that seemed to stretch forever upwards and downwards.

(it made her feel better that Cassian’s face was full of shock as well)

_Did you know that we would make it? Did you know?_

* * *

“Rebel fleet has made it.”

“What?” Jyn asked, looking back to K-2. It was not possible, it could not be true.

(but it was)

“There’s fighting on the beach, they’ve locked down the base, they’ve closed the shield gate.” Kaytoo was still studying the control panel, and Jyn ran over to him.

_did you know that we would not be alone?_

_did you know that this fight would not be so hopeless after all?_

It could not be true, the council had not fully supported them.

(but some of them had)

(some of them had believed in Jyn, some had believed her words)

But if they’ve come, and if the Imperial control on Scarif has realized what they’re doing here then…

“What does that mean? We’re trapped?”

Jyn wanted to scream, loud and angry.

_Did you know it was almost all for nothing?_

_(almost)_

Had it happened? Or was it going to happen?

(they were going to make it they were going to succeed she was going to make her father proud)

_She was going to make his death worth something._

_Did you know, Papa, that your work was more than you could have ever imagined? Did you know how much it would change our lives? Did you know that it was all worth it?_

(she hoped she hoped she hoped she hoped she hoped)

It was Cassian’s turn to nod. Jyn felt her stomach drop.

(it will not be for nothing, it will not be for nothing, it will not be for nothing)

“We could transmit the plans to the rebel fleet. We’d have to get a signal out to tell them it’s coming. It’s the size of the data files. That’s the problem. They’ll never get through. Someone has to take that shield gate down.”

Kaytoo was right and Jyn hated it.

(it will not be nothing, it will not be nothing, it will not be nothing)

It has to work, they have to succeed.

_Did you know, did you know, did you know_

they could do it, Bodhi could do it, it would work, it would have to work.

_We have to have hope and love it each other through it all._

Have hope, my stardust.

It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream

But Jyn could swear she heard her father’s voice.

Have hope.

Hope.

They could do it, they had to do it.

They would make it.

Jyn held her blaster out to K-2.

(it was never even hers)

“You’ll need this. You wanted one, right?”

Kaytoo looked as surprised as a droid could be.

(he was touched, too)

“Your behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected.”

Jyn smiled, a grim one, but still a smile, before allowing Cassian to pull her away.

_Did you know that I never disliked you? Did you know how much more time you deserved?  
  
_

* * *

Heff Tobber, Blue Eight.

(he had made it, he had made it)

Over the radio, the voice of a commander Heff didn’t recognize crackled. “Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

Heff listened to the other responses of his friends, and he smiled as he spoke his own.

“Hope.”

* * *

K-2SO had made the calculations. It was what he was supposed to do, it was his programming.

(but he had beat that programming before)

He did not think about certain aspects of their mission, he did not think about their survival rate.

(he did think about that, but he did not say anything. he did not let it affect his actions)

Kaytoo was not ready to say goodbye. He pressed the large button, the one that felt very dooming.

(it was not goodbye yet, old friend)

(the door was closed, not yet locked)

Kaytoo ignored the sound of Cassian as the door shut. He could still talk to them, he was still in contact with Cassian and Jyn. It was not locked, it would simply be a way to not have it be very obvious to the stormtroopers what they were doing.

They would be alright, his calculations said.

(67% chance of survival, as long as the doors stayed closed. 88% if Kaytoo continued to stay in control of the vault panel)

The percentages had been higher, but then Kaytoo saw the stormtroopers marching in.

“Kay, what’s going on out there?”

Kaytoo _had_ been handling it fine until Cassian spoke. He did not blame him, but he regretted Cassian’s timing.

(his timing never had been great, though, had it?)

“There’s one. Oh well.” The moment of confusion of the stormtroopers gave Kaytoo the chance to knock all of them out.

Or, at least, he thought they were knocked out.

(59% chance it was worse than that, but Kaytoo could easily push those numbers to the back of his mind)

After that, Kaytoo did not need to even look up anymore.

(he was grateful for Jyn, for the blaster)

(he did not calculate the percentages of Jyn and Cassian’s survival if he had not been gifted the blaster)

(then again, it wasn’t quite a gift. Jyn had stolen it)

But it still counted, in K-2’s mind.

* * *

The phrase had been passed along throughout their base on Yavin. Heff had heard Mon Mothma talk about it, and he knew it was connected to the girl, Jyn Erso.

He knew the answer, too. He knew that was why they were here.

To clear a path for Jyn Erso, to restore hope for the Alliance.

And the hope Heff felt in the air, in the rebels on the ground, in the rebels up above them—it was electrifying.

He could feel it inside of him, and even though he could not hear their people on the ground, he saw their cheers when the AT-AC fell.

There were cheers echoing through his earpiece, too, and he joined in.

(even though some of them had not made it, there were enough of them)

(they were going to get those plans out)

(because they had hope)

_did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

* * *

“Kay, we need the file for Stardust.”

Kaytoo repeated it back to himself while he scanned for it. “Stardust.” He wondered the importance of the name, whether it was significant to the creator.

(once he would not have thought about that)

“That’s it,” Jyn said.

Galen Erso, he realized.

No, not realized. He knew it, he just hadn’t perused the thought of it in context of this situation.

Galen Erso was the creator, and he named the file.

_Stardust._

Kaytoo knew there was no time to ask Jyn about it, but perhaps after. It would be an interesting addition to his records.

Kaytoo looked up, they were able to find the file now.

(he had completed his job)

He lifted the blaster, and prepared to press the second, even more dooming, button. 

* * *

  
When Kaytoo was first reprogrammed, he tried to kill Cassian.

And then he tried to kill him two more times.

After that, they became friends.

And then they stayed friends.

(Kaytoo was not used to staying)

Everything had always been moving around him, and Kaytoo was simply a constant. His life was not interesting, and it was not meant to be. He followed orders and went about his business.

Until Cassian.

(in hindsight, Kaytoo is very glad for Cassian, but in the moment it had been extremely frustrating)

Cassian stayed.

Cassian did not leave him.

Cassian did not abandon him.

Cassian stayed.

In all different formats, it all added up to the same thing.

Cassian stayed.

Cassian would not leave Kaytoo.

(It made Kaytoo happy, that Cassian had reprogrammed him. That Cassian had given him a fresh start. A new chance, with Kaytoo in control).

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

* * *

Life was a strange thing. Especially for droids. It always looped around back to the same days, and their deaths never really came.

They just stopped working.

Kaytoo had never imagined what his death would be like, and he always dared to hope that maybe that day would not come soon. He was good at what he did, and he was one of the higher model of Imperial droids.

(they needed him, right?)

None of the other droids ever mentioned _after._ They were not humans, they were not alive.

Droids did not believe in an afterlife, and they all knew about the scrap piles.

(nobody would ever care enough about them to piece them back together)

And so Kaytoo did not think about it. He filed his mind, and the thought of death, of anything _after_ went into a locked drawer, hidden in a dusty corner.

(he never thought it would be this soon, but it was for Cassian)

_it was for Cassian, it was for Cassian, it was for him and Jyn, it was for them, it was for a better world, it was—_

* * *

Once,

Kaytoo had not kept track of the days, and he had not kept track of any of his moral values. He had not thought about any of the kills, he simply did it.

It was his programming; he was a kill droid.

For droids, life would go in circles, days and weeks that bled into each other. Kaytoo had once lost count, and that was the day he gave up on ever having a program change.

Some of the droids got it, a new assignment, a change in their daily business to something a little more exciting. Kaytoo had wanted it to be him, one day, but it never was.

Soon, everything became a blur, and Kaytoo fell deeper and deeper into the rules, into the structured life he led.

Cassian broke that structure.

(it was good)

Cassian stayed.

(it was good)

Cassian let Kaytoo become more than he was ever meant to be.

(it was good)

* * *

Kaytoo never imagined he’d be able to _feel_ anything, and then Cassian came along. Cassian changed up the structure Kaytoo had lived by but did not forget that it had been an essential part of his life for so long.

Cassian and Kaytoo became a pair, and they went on missions together. That was Kaytoo’s structure.

Except it was better, so much better. Because Kaytoo did not know what was going to happen and as much as that sent his circuits haywire, it gave him a reason to be alive.

_Cassian_ gave Kaytoo a reason to be alive.

(and vice versa)

Kaytoo had a motive.

_Keep Cassian safe. Keep Cassian safe. Keep Cassian safe._

Soon, _safe_ turned into _happy._

And that equated to being his friend.

(Kaytoo did not mind; he liked it)

(Kaytoo had never had friends before)

During certain missions, he adapted his rules, expanding it to suit Cassian’s other acquaintances, etcetera.

During their most recent mission, it expanded to fit Jyn Erso as well.

(after, Kaytoo did not turn back to simply Cassian. Jyn was staying—she was staying—and she fit in perfectly into Kaytoo’s mind)

* * *

Droids were like stormtroopers, they were not supposed to have feelings.

Except it was worse, because they were not supposed to even be _capable_ of feeling anything.

(but what was the feeling in his chest after Cassian reprogrammed him? what was the feeling, now, in his chest, as he protected them?)

“Kay,” Cassian said, and Kaytoo’s life felt so strange and gentle as he faced the end.

There was still so much Kaytoo had never told Cassian. There was still so much he should do to protect him.

(but Jyn was there now, and Jyn would keep him safe)

(Kaytoo’s mission was coming to an end)

“Climb. Climb. You can still send the plans to the fleet. If they open the shield gate, you can broadcast from the tower! Locking the vault door now.”

The stormtroopers were more and more in number now.

For a moment, Kaytoo’s mind was silent.

There were no more calculations, no more analyzations.

It was quiet.

(he did not mind it)

Inside of his heart, though, it was different. His mind was silent, but his heart was humming.

_Did you know that they were wrong?_

Kaytoo felt the warmth of the lasers as they tore into him. It was painful, but not in the way that living beings feel. It was a different sort of hurt, one that was always difficult for Kaytoo to explain to Cassian.

“Go-odby-e,” Kaytoo said, his voice malfunctioning; his body already falling onto the control board and hitting the button.

_did you know that droids really can feel emotion? that they can love and hope and believe?_

The vault door was already closed, but now it sealed shut, like a tomb.

“KAY!”

* * *

_did you know, did you know, did you know_

_did you know that once there was a droid with a heart?_

* * *

Bodhi Rook was an anxious person, but when he was in a ship, when he was holding the controls, he was calm.

Now, though, he was frantically running out to get the plug, for his friends, for Jyn Erso, for Cassian Andor, for K-2, for Baze and Chirrut. It was for all of them.

(it was for the man who had saved his life)

Bodhi Rook was not a good liar.

(but he did not need to be)

Now there were people here to back him up. Holding tight to the end of the plug, now detangled and not caught on anything, Bodhi ran for the ship.

“Melshi, Melshi. Come in, please.” He was begging, he was hoping against all odds that they would be able to pull the master switch.

Bodhi ignored how desperate his voice sounded, how much it sounded like he was pleading for his life once again on Jedha.

* * *

Bodhi Rook was always told he wore his heart on his sleeve, it was something his mother would whisper to him, telling him that the world needed soft people. It was something sneered at him by his classmates when he became a pilot, when he was told that the Imperial academy did not accept weaklings.

(he was not weak)

Bodhi Rook was one of the best pilots, and he was the quietest among them, too.

The others knew it, and Bodhi Rook learned many secrets that way.

(they never slipped past his lips)

Bodhi Rook would have made a very good rebel, but he was living the wrong life, until Galen Erso saved him. Sent him flying off towards a direction he never could have imagined.

_Did you know where I would be if not for Galen Erso?_

_Did you know how much good I will be able to do because of where he led me to?_

_Did you know how much I shook?_

_(Did you know that it did not stop me from success?)_

* * *

Bodhi Rook did not get to say goodbyes to any of his friends, but he did get to speak to Jyn and Cassian.

(they never really knew how it was going to turn out, they never really knew how fast it all happened)

“Bodhi! Are you there? Have you got the switch?”

“I can’t get to the shuttle, I can’t plug in!”

“You have to! They have to hit that gate. If the shield’s open, we can send the plans!”

Bodhi waited for Cassian’s voice to cut out, but it did not. To his surprise, the comm stayed open.

“Cassian?” he asked, dread in his stomach as he waited to hear the all-too-familiar voices of stormtroopers through their helmets.

“Did you know that you are braver than you think?”

It was Jyn’s voice, and then the comm went quiet. Bodhi whispered a goodbye into the silence, as Jyn’s words repeated through his head as he went through the final actions to complete their mission.

_did you know that you are braver than you think?_

(both Erso’s were with him today)

* * *

Bodhi Rook did not know what was going on, and how difficult it was for the Master Switch to turn on.

(he did not know the lives lost)

All Bodhi Rook saw was the little light that showed that they had done it.

(they had succeeded they had done it, they did it they did it)

“Yes!”

There was no response, Bodhi had not heard from either of his groups of friends. He did not know what was happening with Chirrut and Baze, he did not know what was happening with Cassian, Kaytoo, and Jyn, either.

Many times, Bodhi Rook had been overwhelmed by his feelings. He had let them consume him.

(he was running out of time he was running out of time)

This time, though, even as his hands shook, Bodhi did not let it stop him.

“This is Rogue One, calling any Alliance ships that can hear me! Is there anybody up there? This is Rogue One! Come in, over.”

_Did you know that you are braver than you think?_

Had it been too much to hope that someone would hear them?

“This is Admiral Raddus, Rogue One, we hear you!”

_we did it we did it we did it we did it we did it_

Bodhi’s hands were shaking, his voice excited and so, so terrified.

_(did you know did you know did you know)_

“We have the plans! They found the Death Star plans. They have to transmit them from the communications tower! You have to take down the shield gate. It’s the only way to going to get them through!”

“Standby, Rogue One, we’re on it.”

“This is for you, Galen.”

It was for all of them. Jyn. Cassian. Kaytoo. Baze. Chirrut.

_Did you know that we are braver than you think?_

Over the radio, Bodhi’s voice was crackly, but he spoke. “Did you know—”

He did not get to finish his sentence.

But all who heard him did.

Baze and Chirrut.

Heff Tobber.

Jyn and Cassian.

And all the other rebels scattered across Scarif, in the air and on the ground.

_Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

* * *

_Did you know how brave Bodhi Rook was?_

_Did you know how they defeated the odds?_

_Did you know how much it was all worth it?_

* * *

Chirrut Îmwe trusted the Force. He trusted it to be his eyes when he could not see, to be any other of his senses when the world chose to take them away.

Chirrut Îmwe trusted the Force. He had heard Cassian and Bodhi on the radio, he knew what needed to be done.

(he knew Baze would never let him go)

Chirrut had not seen the rebel fall, but he had felt the absence of life, right next to them.

(it was not Baze it was not Baze it was not Baze)

He did not know their name, or anything about them, but he did not need to know that. He lifted his head up to the sky, and prayed.

_May the Force be with you._

Chirrut trusted the Force, and he knew it could allow him to reach the Master Switch

(he hoped he hoped he hoped he hoped)

Chirrut did not know how far or how long the Force would protect him.

Chirrut stepped out, his head held high and his steps proud.

He was one with the Force, and the Force was with him.

* * *

Chirrut walked out and he walked free.

He was one with the Force, and the Force was with him

Under his breath, he chanted it like a prayer.

_(it was his prayer)_

Chirrut did not get hit by any shots from any stormtroopers.

He was three steps, two steps, one step away from the Master Switch. He could not see, but he knew.

(he knew how close he was)

Chirrut did not get his by blaster fire, but the Force did not protect him from the shrapnel that tore into him.

Chirrut fell.

He did not make it to the Master Switch.

Baze cried out, running towards Chirrut.

(no no no no no no no)

One step, two steps, three. He did not take a fourth step.

The Master Switch was not there anymore. There was no chance of Rogue One getting the plans out.

**(this was not what happened)**

* * *

Time was circular, and the Force so entwined with it.

Did Chirrut really fall too soon?

The Force was not wholly good.

And it was times like this that Chirrut remembered his first days with Baze, and the people he had once know.

_did you know how scared I was at first?_

_did you know how much I wondered whether it was a gift or curse?_

_did you know how long it took for me to trust it?_

Chirrut Îmwe trusted the Force.

**Instead:**

He took one step out from where they had been hiding.

He took another step, and he was safe.

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me. I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me.”

Chirrut did not get hit by anything, blaster fire or shrapnel. He heard Baze call out, once, his name.

Chirrut did not stop, he knew it was time.

Because the Force _did_ go black around people who were about to kill, but it also changed as well around people who were about to die.

For a long time, now, Chirrut had seen the light around himself and Baze.

(they did not die)

They met Cassian and Jyn and Kaytoo and Bodhi.

There was light around all of them, too.

(they did not die)

It was stronger now, and it was calling Chirrut.

Somehow, he knew, he would not be alone on the other side. His friends would be waiting there for him.

Stumbling a bit, Chirrut ran into the control panel.

(quick quick quick quick quick)

“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me.”

“Chirrut—come back!”

(Baze)

_Did you know that you will see me soon?_

_Did you know that we are never alone for long?_

Chirrut’s hands hovered over the panel, feeling for the switch.

There.

He pulled it and could almost hear Bodhi’s cry of relief. Chirrut smiled.

(it was time)

_Did you know that the Force can take away the pain of death?_

(but Chirrut had not needed that pain to be taken away, he needed the pain of his heart to be taken away)

* * *

“Baze,” Chirrut said, gaining his love’s attention one last time. He felt the eyes of Baze Malbus watching him as he spoke. “Did you know—” he started, but he didn’t have time to finish. His voice had reached across the sand to Baze, and now his silence reached him.

“Did you know, did you know, did you know,” Baze said to himself, almost a prayer as he ran to Chirrut.

To Chirrut’s dead body.

“Did you know what happens when a star dies?”

No—he couldn’t be dead.

No.

No.

No.

* * *

Baze had never understood why people screamed. It was loud, and it always seemed like it would hurt your throat.

Now he understood.

Because he wanted to scream at the Force or the gods or whoever was in the sky and ask them why they had taken his Chirrut away.

(He did scream)

“Chirrut! Chirrut, don’t go. Don’t go.”

_did you know how much it would hurt when you fell?_

_did you know how much it hurt that I couldn’t save you?_

Baze did not get to Chirrut fast enough, he saw the wounds, he saw the pain on Chirrut’s face.

(no no no no no)

“I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Baze was holding Chirrut’s face, tears in his eyes. They had been through so much together, why did he have to lose him now?

Baze shifted Chirrut easily, moving him so that his head was cradled in Baze’s lap. His breathing was fast, too fast, and the wounds were bleeding too much. His hands moved around helplessly until Chirrut’s steady hands pulled his wrists down.

That movement switched his mind from worry to Chirrut.

(Chirrut Chirrut Chirrut Chirrut)

It wouldn’t matter how much he tried or worried over his wounds, Chirrut would still be gone.

He could at least spend the last few moments of his life holding his hand. He moved his head down, so that the tips of his hair brushed Chirrut’s serene face. So that Chirrut’s slowed breath was soft and warm against Baze’s face.

“Look for the Force…”

Baze did not feel the Force today, but he felt his love for Chirrut.

(and maybe that could be enough)

Baze’s voice was soft, he did not want to lose him, not now, not ever. Baze had come to terms with death a long time ago; he had faced it with blazing eyes and weapons draw, but it did nothing. It never did anything.

(he did not want to lose him, he did not know if he would survive)

“Chirrut.”

This time, he felt its presence. Death was a heavy fog around them, thick and choking.

(it had been there once before and that time Baze was not as fast. that time Baze had tried too hard and never got a goodbye)

This time, he held Chirrut’s hand, this time he was never letting go.

Chirrut couldn’t leave without him.

(it would not be for long)

“…and you will always find me. The Force is with me. I am one with the Force. The Force is with me.”

“And I am one with the Force.” Baze finished it for him, Chirrut could not waste his breath, Chirrut could make it, the Force could help him, it would be okay.

* * *

_did you know how quiet it was when you were gone?  
did you know that it felt like the whole world knew someone special was gone?_

With tears dripping onto Chirrut’s face, Baze laid him down gently. He deserved a soft place to rest, and the sand cradled his body.

(he deserved a better grave than this)

_did you know how much I loved you?_

_(did you know that I would see you soon?)_

* * *

did you know, did you know, did you know, did you know, did you

“The Force is with me. I’m one with the Force.”

did you know, did you know, did you know

did you know

Baze did know

he knew that Chirrut was gifted, that they were all stars fallen down from the heavens, but that Chirrut had been _his_ star. And now he was gone.

Did you know what happens when a star dies?

Baze shot down the stormtroopers coming at him, mumbling to himself a mixture of Chirrut and Jyn.

Something hit him in the shoulder, but he kept moving forward.

did you know did you know did you know

bang. a stormtrooper all in black fell down, and Baze did not see the bomb all too late.

tick.

tick.

did you know did you know did you know

tick.

Baze didn’t expect the pain to go away so quickly, but maybe it was Chirrut, maybe it was the thought of his face, of his eyes, of his familiarity soon being Baze’s forever.

Did you know what happens when a star dies?

New stars are born, and the old ones become memories.

They are not forgotten.

They are stories, legends, heroes.

They are friends.

It would not be long before they were together again.

(it would not be long)

* * *

_did you know that I was not dead?_

Cassian had seen Jyn look back.

(don’t look back for me keep going)

He wanted to scream at her to leave him. He was not more important than this mission, it could not have been for nothing, _Kaytoo could not have been for nothing._

(would the ache ever go away?)

With one more glance, Jyn climbed.

(did you know how much it hurt her?)

Because, to Jyn, Cassian’s life was worth more than the mission.

(she would have done anything to save him)

But she had to make his sacrifice count.

(he was not dead he was not dead he was not dead)

* * *

It’s a funny thing, waking up after you expected to be gone forever. Cassian didn’t expect any pain, not any longer, but it was there, a reminder that he could not go that easily.

Climb. Climb. Climb.

Cassian had to get to Jyn, he had to be there with her.

He would not leave her.

_I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad._

He had made a promise, to Jyn, to Kaytoo, to himself.

He would not leave them.

(but he had already lost one)

He was going to get to Jyn.

(he had to get to Jyn he needed to get to her)

_Did you know how hard it is to pick yourself up again when you thought it was over?_

_Did you know that the thought of your face carried me through?_

(climb climb climb climb)

He pulled himself up the vault, up towards Jyn.

_Did you know that you couldn’t get rid of me that easily?_

_Did you know how scared I was that you would not be up there to greet me?_

* * *

“Corvette 5, locked on target. Prepare for impact.”

Up, past the sky, past the locked shield, a Hammerhead Corvette prepared for impact. There was a rebel on that ship, a rebel who had been on Yavin 4 when Rogue One left.

She was bracing herself in her seat, but she was not thinking about the Destroyer they were about to hit.

She was thinking about the rebels down on Scarif, the rebels who left on Rogue One. She was thinking about how brave they all were, because they had not known that any help from the Alliance would come.

(it could have all been for nothing)

(but it wasn’t)

She had heard the whispers around the base, and even over radios.

_Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?_

Hope.

(sacrifice)

_Did you know that you’ve saved us all?_

* * *

Orson Krennic was not a good man, and he had known this for a long time. It had not stopped him, and he wondered if he should have turned to an old friend, and asked for forgiveness.

(he only thought that once)

Staring into the face of Galen Erso’s daughter, Krennic did not regret anything. He did not think about the what ifs, the could have beens.

(he should have)

“You’ve lost,” she said and he heard the echo of her parents in her words.

(she was so much like them)

“Oh I have, have I?” Krennic asked. He was the one holding the gun, he was the one who had seen what the Death Star was capable of.

He was not on the losing side here, he had ways to get out, he was a high Imperial officer, he would make it out.

Jyn Erso did not have that option.

(but she did not need it)

(she was not scared to die here)

**_(Orson Krennic was)_ **

* * *

“Did you know that my father would have forgiven you?”

_Because he was a good man, a better man than Krennic could ever dream about being._

_Because he believed in second chances, because he believed in those who did not believe in themselves._

Cassian heard Jyn’s words, quiet, not for his ears. But he heard them, and he felt his heart expand for this girl who was so brave and so strong and so resilient.

He watched, leaning against a cold metal pole, as they sent the plans out.

(they did it they did it they did it)

Cassian saw the exhaustion on Jyn’s face, and he opened his arms to her. She looked back at him, they were not that far apart, and Cassian’s hand was caught in hers.

(they were too far apart)

Jyn’s face was a struggle of pain and anger and hurt. She launched herself towards Krennic, towards his unconscious body.

(did you know that Cassian could not bring himself to kill him?)

“Hey, leave it,” Cassian said, pulling Jyn to his chest. Protecting her from herself. From the inevitable guilt that would have consumed her, had she chosen to finish off Krennic. “That’s it, that’s it. Let’s go.”

Jyn didn’t say anything, but she let Cassian lead her away.

(she would always follow Cassian)

* * *

In the elevator, the levels pass by, flickering light over their faces. Cassian reached to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Jyn’s hand. Before he could, Jyn grabbed his hand, holding it to her face. Her eyes close for a moment, and Cassian wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight to his chest.

_did you know how selfish I was? did you know that I wanted us to be together, even if we both died, even if we both lived? did you know how terrified I was of losing you? of being alone somewhere without you by my side?_

Cassian spoke first. “Do you think anybody is listening?”

Jyn pulled back a little, and he looked into her green eyes, her determined face.

“I do. Someone’s out there.”

_Did you know that they were listening?_

_Did you know that they heard you?_

_Did you know that it was all worth it?_

* * *

Orson Krennic was not a good man, and his last thoughts were that of a selfish, corrupted person.

(he could have been better)

He watched the Death Star, his creation, come into orbit.

(it was not his creation)

He wondered whether he deserved it. He felt fear inside of him.

Fear had corrupted him, it was something dark and unforgiving inside of him. He thought that there was no way to get rid of it, and so he fed it, nurturing it everyday of his life.

(he need only have asked for forgiveness)

Orson Krennic was not a good man. But he could have been.

_Did you know that he would have forgiven you?_

_Did you know that Galen Erso had not forgotten his old friend?_

_Did you know that there was some good in him, if he had only asked for forgiveness?_

_(but did you know that he did not ask for forgiveness, and that he continued on the path of evil?)_

* * *

None of Rogue One heard the words, but they were still said over the radio, to the rebels still on Scarif, to Jyn and Cassian, standing on the beach.

“Rogue One, may the Force be with you.”

* * *

On the beach, Jyn and Cassian stood, watching as the rest of the rebel fleet jumped into hyperspace, and as the Death Star loomed closer and closer over Scarif.

The wave was terrifying, but Cassian was with Jyn and that was all that mattered.

(he was with Jyn and it would all be over soon. he was with Jyn and she was safe and she was in his arms)

“I’m glad you came.”

(he was too)

_Did you know how different this could have been?_

Cassian’s legs gave out, and Jyn helped him to kneel in the sand. They stared out at the giant wave, at the dust, at the ground being torn away, at the bright light so close to them.

“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn.”

There were tears in Jyn’s eyes even as she wiped away the ones already running down Cassian’s face.

Neither was scared of the death coming their way, and somehow, they both knew that they would see their friends on the other side.

(they would be together and that was all that mattered)

Cassian waited, and neither said anything. He was ready, and he held Jyn close so that she would be ready, too.

* * *

“Cassian,” Jyn said, her head tucked up next to his. He was hers and she his. They were one, and they were never letting go.

“Hmmn?” Cassian had not expected Jyn to say anything else, but he did not mind.

(he was grateful for every moment spent with her)

“Did you know that stars can collapse, too?”

“Yeah,” Cassian said, not fighting against her, not questioning her logic that humans and stars were alike.

(he knew what collapsing felt like, and even though Cassian and a star were so different, it was nice for him to know he was not alone. it was nice for him to know that other things break, too)

“Did you know what can stop a star from collapsing?”

“Nuclear fusion. In the core of the star.”

Cassian’s response was quick. He had said the words before, once, a million years ago.

And they were running out of time.

_I’m running out of time. I’m running out of time. I’m—_

“Did you know, did you know, did you know?”

Cassian pulled away for a moment, cupping Jyn’s face in his hands. Oh, how he wanted to hold her forever. “Jyn, Jyn—you’re not making any sense.”

“Did you know what happens when a star dies?”

Neither answered, but both held each other closer.

Their minds were one and their hearts were one and their bodies were one as the bright white light blinded them, and no matter how strong it was, it could not tear them apart.

* * *

_Did you know that if they were given another life, if they were given another chance to complete this mission, they still would have done it?_

_Did you know that even though none of them survived, each of them would have done it again and again, over and over?_

Because to all of them, it had been worth it.

* * *

“Your highness,” Captain Antilles said, bowing. Breathless, he handed over the small disk to the woman in white. He hesitated for a moment, before speaking. “Did you know what happens when a star dies?”

With a sad smile and tears in her eyes, Princess Leia responded. “A new star is born. Hope is reignited.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot thank you enough if you took the time to read this, and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it! (even though it made me cry) <3


End file.
